


Soulmates and Dynamite (Mavin one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Everyone is given a necklace at birth with a charm on it that matches the charm their soulmate has. The closer you get to your soulmate, the warmer it gets, and when you find them it burns.Orkinda short one shot based of a dumb idea I had at 3am





	Soulmates and Dynamite (Mavin one shot)

My whole life I've had this necklace on. In primary school, when we learnt about them and what they signify, everyone would go around class comparing their necklaces to see if it matched with someone else's, obviously none of us matched, because no one's necklace started burning when we started school. In secondary school we learnt about them in more depth, and again we would compare necklaces. Some people knew straight away, the second they walked into the classroom their charms would become almost unbearably hot, signifying that they'd found their soulmate. Unfortunately for me, I am one of the people that still hasn't found their soulmate, at 22 years old. Not everyone waits for their soulmate though, people still date and have fun with people they know aren't their soulmates. Hell, Geoff, my boss and the man I live with, was married before he found Griffon, their charm a small lightning bolt, which they both got tattooed on their hands.

"Gavver! Get up lad." Geoff knocks on my door before making his way back to the house. I sigh and climb out of bed, jumping in the shower quickly and getting dressed, wearing a press my awesome button shirt and skinny jeans. I shove my odd converse on and tuck my necklace into my shirt before going to the house.  
"Mornin Geoff." I yawn and he slides me a plate of pancakes.  
"Eat up lad, we've got a lot to do before the new guy starts later." He says and I nod, shoving a forkful of pancakes with maple syrup in my mouth. I'm not sure how I feel about the new guy. I've never met him but his rage videos are kind of intense and I don't want our group dynamic to change. He's kind of attractive though, I'll give him that, and he has a couple of tattoos.

We get to the office and see Jack and Ray already there, setting up their computers and stuff so we'll be ready to record. Ryan is also in the achievement hunter office setting up his stuff in front of the sofa. I quickly set up then go and talk to Barbara in the office opposite, considering we can't really start until the new guy gets here.  
"Hey Barb, any luck on the soulmate front?" I ask and she shakes her head.  
"Nah, you?"

"Nah, he's probably in England somewhere." I say and she nods, "and mines probably in Canada." Barbara has a small owl face on her necklace. She wears it proudly, never hiding it under her shirt. Mines weird, it's like a couple sticks of dynamite with a smiley face on them. I usually tuck it under my shirt, not because I'm ashamed I just don't see the point in showing it. When I meet my soulmate it will start to burn so he or she doesn't need to see it to know. Barbara and I start having a chat when I hear Geoff call me over. I go to the AH office and sit at my desk.  
"Alright, so Michael will be here soon and we wanna get to work straight away so I'll give him a quick tour of the office and then we can get started filming lets plays." Geoff says as his phone buzzes.  
"He's round the corner, I'll go meet him outside." He says, leaving the room. I feel my necklace get warm and frown. It keeps getting hotter and hotter and I bite my lip and turn to my monitor.  
"You alright Gav?" Ray asks and I nod. The door opens and I turn to look at Michael and Geoff. The second Michael and I make eye contact my charm burns and I wince and pull it out from under my shirt so the material from my top will stop it burning my skin. Geoff looks at me with a smirk as Michael looks at my necklace and notices it's the same as his.  
"Well I didn't see that coming. Guys this is Michael, Michael this is Ryan, Jack, Ray and Gavin." Geoff says and Michaels gaze lingers on my for a moment before he says hello.  
"I was gonna take you on a tour, but considering what just happened, I'll let Gavin do the honours." Geoff says and I sit still for a second before Geoff gives me a look and I realise what he said.  
"Oh, right, yeah. Okay erm, let's- let's go." I stutter, still not really having come to terms with what's happening. Geoff chuckles as I stand up and pushes me towards Michael.  
"Don't be too long, we've got stuff to film today." I nod and lead Michael out of AH office, the door shutting behind me.  
"So I guess this is a thing that's happening." Michael jokes and I nod.  
"Yeah, I always assumed my soulmate would be British." I say and he nods.  
"Well so did I so I guess I was right." He chuckles and I breath out a laugh.  
"In all seriousness we should get this tour done though cause Geoff will kill me if we're too long." I say and Michael nods.  
"How about we get to know each other after work? Go out for some bevs." I say and Michael nods, "I'm all for it."

During the tour we chat and make jokes and we get on so well it's kind of not hard to see how we're soulmates, and I have the constant warm charm on my necklace to remind me.


End file.
